


devil from paradise

by byfin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Crimes & Criminals, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, No Romance, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, but eren flirts with mikasa, eren is a serial killer, jean is a simp, most of them are cops, uncle kenny ackerman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byfin/pseuds/byfin
Summary: sekilas di antara banyaknya orang Mikasa melihat wajah familiar yang tampak seperti menatap balik ke arah nya.“apa gue salah lihat?”
Kudos: 2





	devil from paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 and honestly i still don't understand how it works but anyway enjoy i guess.

Eren yeager. Atau lebih dikenal oleh masyarakat dengan nama panggilannya devil from paradise. Munkin kalian bertanya, apa specialnya pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 20 itu. di kalangan penduduk kota marley, sempat beredar urband legend tentang iblis yang muncul pada malam hari untuk merenggut nyawa perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya. Awalnya orang-orang tak menggubris cerita macam itu, meski jumlah orang hilang tiap hari meningkat divisi kepolisian marley enggan menyangkut pautkan dongeng bodoh itu dengan hilangnya rakyat di kota mereka. Toh, cerita seperti itu belum tentu benar kan? Tentu saja, karena di suatu hari yang indah saat matahari bersinar terang, sang iblis membenarkan kekeliruan dongeng itu sendiri.

#1 Sang iblis tidak hanya keluar pada malam hari, ia tak punya masalah mengotori pisaunya di tengah teriknya matahari. 

#2 Sang iblis tidak memilih-milih korbannya, perempuan? Laki-laki? Anak-anak? Lansia? Jika ia mau, maka disitulah hidup mereka berakhir.

Dan di hari itu juga lah, untuk pertama kalinya, rakyat marley menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka langsung wajah sang iblis yang selama ini bersembunyi di antara mereka. dengan rambut brunette panjang yang diikat rendah, iris hijau emerald, dan senyuman meremehkan dibibirnya, tentu saja sebutan devil from paradise begitu pas untuk pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. sebelum nama itu menjadi brand nya, orang-orang sempat memberinya julukan “fallen angel from hell” atau “devilish angel” karena parasnya yang bukan tanpa sebab menarik banyak orang.

Namun meski telah menunjukkan wajahnya ke hadapan ribuan rakyat marley, 4 tahun setelah kejadian itu pun belum ada satupun orang yang berhasil menggeretnya ke balik jeruji besi.

Disitulah cerita ini dimulai, untuk Mikasa lebih tepatnya. Mikasa ackerman, atau lebih sering disapa mika adalah adik sepupu dari kepala kepolisian marley, levi ackerman. Gadis berdararah separuh oriental itu aslinya bukan penduduk marley. Ia tinggal dia kota hizuru, yang tak terlalu jauh dari marley. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di umur 23 tahun, ia berangkat ke marley dengan mengharapkan dapat merasakan keadaan perkotaan. 

Singkatnya, hizuru adalah kota yang lebih terfokus dengan Pendidikan dan perkembangan teknologi, dimana marley adalah kota yang didominasi dengan pebisnis dan hiburan-hiburan untuk para pelancong. Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, Mikasa tak pernah menginjakkan kaki diluar wilayah hizuru, bukan karena alasan tertentu, dia hanya tidak tertarik dengan hal lain selain belajar. Setidaknya sampai sekarang. 

“maaf pak, kantor pusat kepolisian marley dimana ya?” setelah beberapa kali diabaikan oleh orang-orang yang ia tanyai, akhirnya seorang pria gelandangan dengan baik hati mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya.

“terima kasih banyak pak, ah iya-“ dengan niat memberi imbalan karena telah mengantarnya, Mikasa mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, namun saat ia hendak memberikan uang tersebut sang pria hanya menggeleng dan berjalan meninggalkan Mikasa. Meski dipanggil beberapa kali pun oleh Mikasa, pria itu tetap berjalan menjauh hingga sosoknya menghilang di kumpulan orang-orang lalu-lalang. Meski sedikit bingung, Mikasa berlanjut memasuki kantor pusat kepolisian marley, ia menghampiri salah satu petugas yang tampak seperti resepsionis, munkin ia bisa bertanya tentang kakak sepupunya, pikir Mikasa.

“permisi, apa levi ackerman nya ada?” tanya Mikasa setelah memilih kata-kata paling sopan yang ia tahu, “kapten ackerman? Anda ada urusan apa dengan kapten?” tanya wanita dengan seragam khas kepolisiannya. Wanita itu tampak seumuran dengan Mikasa, atau munkin sedikit lebih tua, tapi tentu itu hanya sebuah dugaan. Wanita itu melirik Mikasa dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, seperti meminta penjelasan tentang hubungannya dengan levi.

“saya Mikasa ackerman, adik sepupu nya.. Harusnya saya sudah ada janji dengan beliau” ew berbicara begitu sopan tentang kakak sepupunya itu terasa sangat menjijikan di mulutnya. Mendengar penjelasan Mikasa, tatapan bertanya di wajah sang wanita tersebut berubah menjadi ekspresi lega. (?)

“ooh jadi kamu Mikasa? Oke-oke, ayo aku antar ke ruangan kapten ackerman- woy ber tolong jagain bentar, gue mau nganter tamu special kapten oke?” dengan begitu, sang wanita yang ternyata seumuran dengan Mikasa itu mengantarnya ke ruangan sang kapten. “nama aku petra by the way, eh gapapa kan kalau aku bicara informal? Takutnya kamunya gimana gitu” Mikasa tersenyum, tampaknya petra lebih ramah dari yang ia pikir “gak papa kok, kalau mau pakai lo-gue juga ga masalah” ujarnya yang membuat senyuman di wajah petra semakin merekah. “oke Mikasa, oh iya ini dia ruangan kapten ackerman” setelah mengetuk pintu sang kapten dan mendapat izin masuk, petra perlahan membuka pintu ruang sang kapten.

“udah gue bilang, win ga ada di kota ini yang bisa- oh kamu” levi yang awalnya sedang sibuk berargumen dengan lawan bicara nya kini beralih menatap kearah petra dan Mikasa. Saat mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan sang kepala kepolisian marley itu, ia tampak sedang di tengah sebuah pembicaraan penting dengan laki-laki pirang dihadapannya yang duduk membelakangi mereka, saat melihat tatapan levi beralih ke objek di belakangnya, si lelaki pirang pun membalikkan badannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tampak seumuran levi, atau munkin lebih tua, siapa yang tau. Tanpa disadarinya Mikasa menatap si pria sedikit terlalu intens hingga yang ditatap pun hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tipis sebagai balasan.

“mikasa ini Erwin swith, Erwin ini Mikasa, dia adik sepupu gue” suara semi-bariton levi memecah keheningan yang sempat memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Erwin Kembali melempar senyuman ramah ke Mikasa. 

“uh-huh kapten kalau begitu saya Kembali ke depan ya” petra yang dari tadi masih berdiri di samping Mikasa pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan sang kapten setelah menyampaikan hormatnya. Setelah petra keluar, Mikasa masih berdiri diam di depan pintu, levi pun tidak menggubris adik sepupunya yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Erwin pun mengambil inisiatif untung mempersilahkan Mikasa untuk duduk. 

“Mikasa, duduk aja jangan sungkan” ujar Erwin, yang diselingi levi dengan decakan singkat. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dari laptop berloho buah apel di mejanya ke Mikasa, “kamu langsung ke rumah aja, aku lagi sibuk” suruh nya kepada gadis bersurai hitam itu. 

“…sendirian?” bukan apa-apa, Mikasa bukannya takut untuk berpergian tanpa ditemani siapapun, dia hanya malas jika harus bertanya arah ke orang-orang. ‘Orang marley kan ga ramah’ ucap Mikasa dibenaknya.

Levi menghela nafas kasar lalu menghubungi seseorang di ponselnya, beberapa menit setelah ia membuat panggilan, terdengar sebuah ketukan dari balik pintu ruangannya.

“masuk” ucap nya tertuju pada orang dibalik pintu tersebut. 

Pintu berwarna putih dengan aksen metal itu pun terbuka dan menunjukkan dua pemuda berseragam sama dengan yang dikenakan petra. Satu dari mereka berambut pirang seperti Erwin dan satunya lagi bersurai ash blonde dengan undercut. Tampaknya kedua pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Mikasa saat masuk ke ruangan levi.

“jean kirstein dan armin arlert menghadap kapten ackerman!” ujar si pemuda bersurai ash blonde sambal memberikan hormat yang diikuti oleh si pirang. 

“ya ya terserah-“ levi beralih melirik ke arah Mikasa, kedua pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang kapten dan ikut melihat ke arah Mikasa yang duduk di pojok ruangan “-tolong antar dia ke apartemen saya, sudah hanya itu saja cepat keluar” perintah levi kepada kedua pemuda bernama jean dan armin itu meski Mikasa tau perintah itu sebenarnya ditujukan padanya juga.

Mikasa mengumpati kakak sepupunya dalam hati sebelum meninggalkan ruangan levi Bersama jean dan armin, tentunya ia tidak lupa melemparkan tatapan sinis kearah saudara ackermannya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan pelan.

Selama berjalan meninggalkan ruangan levi, pemuda yang bernama jean terus menerus mengajak mikasa berbicara, “kita belum kenalan kan, nama ku jean kirstein kalau boleh tau nama kam-“ “Mikasa ackerman” jawab Mikasa singkat, meski begitu jean tetap terus berusaha mengajaknya bicara. bukan apa-apa mikasa hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena kakak sepupunya yang kelewat cuek.

Armin pun yang merasa suasananya menjadi canggung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan diantara mereka, “mikasa sudah makan siang belum? Kalau belum aku dan jean bisa bawa kamu ke restoran dulu sebelum ke apartemen kapten ackerman” saran armin dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Mikasa pun langsung menyetujui, toh dia hanya makan sepotong roti tadi pagi. 

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan kantor kepolisian marley dengan mobil pribadi levi yang dikendarai armin, sementara jean duduk di sebelahnya dan Mikasa di kursi penumpang di belakang. Selama perjalanan Mikasa sibuk menatap orang-orang serta kendaraan yang berlalu Lalang di jalanan melalui kaca mobil, sekilas di antara banyaknya orang Mikasa melihat wajah familiar yang tampak seperti menatap balik ke arah nya.

“apa gue salah lihat?”


End file.
